Contract Girlfriend
by Grimlock Jacksarous
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit mage that usually team up with Natsu, Gray and Erza, now want to do her mission ALONE. What is her mission ? Will she take it serously ? Will she finish it ?


•**Day 1•**

**Maybe I should take a mission, I'm ran out of jewel for my rent *sigh* which one should I pick *she looking at the board***

**This one seems interesting *she looks at an interesting mission paper* besides, it offer 500,000 jewels. Enough for me *smiles***

–**I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail. Well, I usually went to a mission with my lovely team. Natsu, Gray and Erza.**

**But I decided to go to my solo mission this time. I have to practice doing it alone anyway.–**

**Me : Mira-chan, I'll take this one.**

**Mira : Lucy ? Nice choice. Do you go with your usual team ? **

**Me : No, this will be my first solo mission.**

**Mira : Souka, good luck Lucy-chan.**

**Me : Arigatou Mira. *smiles at her as she take her bag and walk away***

**-At the station-**

**I feel a little bit lonely since I never do it alone *sigh* My train is still one more hour, maybe I'll take a rest *she seat in the chair nearby***

**-20 minutes passed-**

**? : May I seat ? *smiles***

**Me : S-sure *smiles* why not.**

**? : I'm Teru *he introduce himself as he sit down next to me***

**(picture)**

**Me : I'm Lucy Heartfilia *smiles***

**Teru : So, what are you up to ?**

**Me : I've got a quest from my guild. Hbu ?**

**Teru : Daily. I take this train everyday. Wow so you're a mage huh ?**

**Me : Yep, you got it right *smiles* a celestial spirit mage for sure.**

**Teru : *silent***

**Me : Are you a mage too ?**

**Teru : W-well, yeah. I'm a mind mage.**

**Me : What's that ? I never heard about it.**

**Teru : I'm a mage who can control a person's mind. But I'm still practicing.**

**Me : Do you belong to a guild ?**

**Teru : Well. No.**

**Me : Why ? **

**Teru : Long story *he smiles again***

**Me : hmmm.**

**We spend 40 minutes talking together then we realize that our train is ready. Then we walk into the train together.**

**Me : What is your destination Teru ?**

**Teru : Hatake. What's yours ?**

**Me : Same. I've got a pretty nice mission there.**

**Teru : What is your mission ?**

**Me : The only clue writen is, come to Hatake and meet me. A guy with light black hair and wearing a cute hat.**

**Teru : *gasp* **

**Me : What's wrong Teru ?**

**Teru : Nothing, but I kinda know that guy. Let me help you**

**Me : You want to help me finding him. Arigatou ne Teru *smiles warmly as the train stoped***

**Teru : Please don't mind it *he smiles***

**We both get off from the train and start searching the guy in the station.**

**Me : How we gonna find him ?**

**Teru : *he pull a guy with white clothes* got ya !**

**? : TERU !**

**Me : Who is h ... He is the one ?!**

**(picture)**

**Teru : He's in the criteria right ?**

**Me : Yes *she nods***

**? : Who are you miss blondie ?**

**Me : How dare you called me that way ? I'm Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. And I'm the one who take your mission.**

**? : Souka, then. I'm Hibari the one who put on the mission in your guild. Uhm, Teru what are you doing here ?**

**Teru : Just helping her finding you. Bye. *he left without saying anything to me***

**Me : Ter ... *Hibari cover my mouth***

**Hibari : Shhh, he's a quite person. Leave him be.**

**Me : Fine ! And what's your mission ?**

**Hibari : *he smirks* come with me.**

**Me : O-okay ! *she walks behind him* Where are we going ?**

**Hibari : Mansion.**

**What he's going to take me to a mansion. What is my real quest ? Geez, I hope I do this quest with my team.**

**-Later-**

**Hibari : Welcome to my mansion. You will stay here for one week. Enjoy.**

**Me : What ! Is this the mission ? Staying at a mansion ?**

**Hibari : Of course no ! Didn't see something wierd in the mission paper ?**

**Me : No.**

**Hibari : I wrote a small note that says, only girls allowed to do this mission. *he explain as he open the door***

**Me : And ...**

**Maid : Okairinasai Hibari-san.**

**Hibari : I'll tell you inside.**

**Me : -what's with this crowd ?-*I followed Hibari to a room***

**Hibari : This is my room, you may enter it anytime you want.**

**Me : I won't !**

**(picture)**

**Hibari : What if, you must ?**

**Me : I won't doing it ?**

**Hibari : What if, this is the quest ?**

**Me : *le thinking***

**Hibari : Anyway *he sits on one of the chair* please take a sit.**

**Me : *sit on the chair***

**Hibari : Sign this please *he give me a paper with a sign bar***

**Me : What is this ? *I read the paper***

**Mission Approval**

**I, _ accept Hibari's mission to be his contract girlfriend, that will serve him for a week. And will recieve 500,000 jewels for the payment.**

**(Hibari) (_)**

**Me : WHAATTTT ?! Contract girlfriend ? For what ?**

**Hibari : Well, my mother ask me to engaged a girl and I don't want it.**

**Me : So, just reject it already *sigh***

**Hibari : I can't, I don't have a strong reason to reject it.**

**Me : Geez you're bothering me you know.**

**Hibari : Just sign it already !**

**Me : No I won't !**

**Hibari : Please !**

**Me : No !**

**Hibari : Please ! *puppy eyes***

**Me : O-okay, but only in front of your mother !**

**Hibari : And friends and the one that I want to reject. Deal ?**

**Me : O-o-okay ! One week ! **

**Hibari : Sure.**

**Me : Just don't try to be perv ! *I sign the approval***

**Hibari : *smirks* Thankyou *he take the approval and sign it***

**Hibari : C'mon, I'll show you your room *he get out from his room and walk to another room in the same floor***

**Me : Second floor too huh ? **

**Hibari : Here is your room, please make it comfortable. The maid here will serve you too. Don't hesitate to ask.**

**(picture)**

**Me : Got it ! Now, may I go in and pack my stuff ?**

**Hibari : Sure, after that please take a bath. **

**Me : *nods as she close the door* Okay Luce, five hundred thousand. You'll gonna be fine.**

**Hibari : Intresting girl I got here *he grins and walk to his room* I better tell mom later.**

**Done ! My stuff are packed, hmmm now bath. *she go to the bathroom* Wow ! What a nice bathroom *she start filling the bathtub with warm water***

**Calm your mind down Lucy, besides they give a nice facility here *she start strip and go to the bathtub* It's nice *she relaxing***

**-10 minutes later-**

***knock knock* Lucy ! Who's that ? Just disturbing my nice bath geez *she get up from the bathtub and grab a towel***

**Two minute ! I shouted ! *she wear her clothes, get out from the toilet and walk through the door* Who ? I asked the person.**

**This is Hibari ! You're done with your bath right ? I'll send you some maid about 5 more minutes okay, get ready ! *then he get away***

**Get ready for what ? Btw, I feel like the old times again, maids everywhere, mansion, big bedroom. **

**I keep wondering for 5 minutes when some voice appear as I hear a knocking at my door.**

**Maids : ? Are you in there ?**

**Me : O-of course, hold on a minute *I ran to the door and open the door* **

**Maids : Hibari-san asked us to fit in a dress for you *3 maids come into my room with some dress***

**Me : Wait ! What for ?**

**Maid 1 : Royal dinner of course *one of the maid answer me***

**Maid 2 : You'll meet Hibari-san's mother.**

**Me : Mother ?**

**Maid 3 : May I fit this one on ? **

**Me : Please just call me Lucy. Sure, go ahead.**

**10 minutes just for fitting in one dress, and after 3 dress I finally decided the one I want. A light blue mini-dress, the most comfortable one.**

**Maids : We'll take our leave now Lucy-sama.**

**Me : Okay.**

**I giggles as I remembering my past. Feels a lil uncomfortable but *smiles* it's okay.**

**Then another knock in my door. "Lucy ! Are you ready ?" Geez, that must be that guy. "Yes !" I replied. *I open the door***

**Me : How do I look ? **

**Hibari : G-gorgeous *he blush a little* **

**Me : You too *she giggle as she see him wearing a formal clothes***

**Hibari : O-okay, we'll having a royal dinner with my mother. I think you have to meet her.**

**Me : Here comes the annoying part *I complain***

**Hibari : Like what we plan ? *he overs me a hand***

**Me : Yeah, sure *I take his hand and walk to the dining room***

**Me : So many maids here huh ?**

**Hibari : Yeah, everyday.**

**Maids : Welcome Lucy-sama *they make a line and greet me as some of them open the dining room door***

**Suddenly I remember my past (picture)**

**Hibari : *he push me to the left a little as she whisper* oi, concentrate !**

**Me : Geez *in a low voice***

**Hibari : Konbanwa Mama *smiles* tonight I bring Lucy Heartfilia like I promise to you.**

**Me : Pleased to meet you Ms. *suddenly I remember I haven't know Hibaris's family name yet***

**-HM : Hibari's Mom-**

**Hibari : *he realize me* So, shall we start our dinner ?**

**HM : Okay. Nice to meet you to Heartfilia.**

**Don't they know Heartfilia household ? Good. I talk in my mind.**

**We eat for 30 minutes and having a little chit-chat later.**

**HM : So, how long have you know Hibari , Heartfilia ?**

**Me : Ummm *confused* how long ?**

**Hibari : How long ? I forget it too Luce *he help me***

**HM : You kid, okay try to remember it !**

**-BoU : Both of Us-**

**BoU : Sure !**

**HM : So, I heard you're a celestial spirit mage, correct ?**

**Me : Yes, yes I am.**

**HM : I hope you can be the best celestial spirit mage then.**

**Me : *she just smile warmly***

**Finnally, the chit-chat time is over. **

**Me : Hei Hibari ! I'm about to K.O. you know !**

**Hibari : Why ?**

**Me : Your mom is scary.**

**Hibari : Yeah she is, since my father leave for a job.**

**Me : Souka.**

**We arrive at my room's door.**

**Hibari : So, you'll accompany me to my school tommorow. **

**Me : Eh ? . . . . . WHAT ?!**

**Hibari : Shhh, you have to, so that my friend can know you.**

**Me : Okay okay. **

**Hibari : Nice. Have a nice sleep Luce, oyasumi.**

**Me : Oyasumi *I close my door***

**Man I hate wearing a dress like this, very tight ! *I undress and change it with my pajamas as I throw myself to the bed***

•**Meanwhile in Fairy Tail guild•**

**Natsu : Oi Happy, I haven't saw that Luigi recently, have any idea ?**

**Happy : Maybe she's hibernating in her rent house.**

**Natsu : *thinking* maybe.**

**Mira : Ne Natsu, searching for Lucy-san ?**

**Natsu : Yaa.**

**Mira : Well, she's on a mission *smiles***

**Natsu : What ?! With who ?**

**Mira : She said that this is her first solo mission.**

**Happy : Luigi is such a cruel, she left us behind. **

**Then Natsu and Happy cry together.**

**-CUUUUTTTT !-**

**N/A : Well this my first time posting at . So, please enjoy although there are many fail grammars *sweatdrop***


End file.
